


NSFW ALPHABET w/ Aj Styles

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [19]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Headcanon, NSFW Alphabet, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: A.J. Styles/Original Female Character(s), A.J. Styles/Reader
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 3





	NSFW ALPHABET w/ Aj Styles

**A = Aftercare** **(What they’re like after sex)**

_He will look after you after sex. Pulling you closer to his chest, rubbing soothing circles on your back. Getting a washcloth and wiping the mess he made on you off._

**B = Body part** **(Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

_His favourite body part of his is his biceps._

_His favourite body part of yours has to be your boobs and ass._ **  
****C = Cum** **(Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

_He will cum either inside you, on your stomach or your mouth. Though he prefers to cum inside of you._

**D = Dirty Secret** **(Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

 _Aj really wants to full Dom on you._ **  
****E = Experience** **(How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

 _He is a pro in the bedroom, he knows all the right moves to keep you begging for more. He knows how to pleasure you right. He also learns a few new tricks too._ **  
****F = Favourite Position** **(This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

****

_Missionary. Good ole missionary, he likes to look at you as he is making love to you or fucking you._

**G = Goofy** **(Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

 _Depends, he will crack a joke, or say some random stuff that is funny. But sometimes he gets serious in the moment._ **  
****H = Hair** **(How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

 _The carpet matches the drapes. It’s kind of hairy down there. Though you don’t mind._ **  
****I = Intimacy** **(How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

 _Aj is a romantic when it comes to sex. Before you’s two get intimate, you’s will go on a romantic date. He will hold your hand, kiss you and give you compliments._ **  
****J = Jack Off** **(Masturbation headcanon)**

 _He will jack off in his hotel room. When he does jack off he will imagine about the recent encounter you’s two had as motivation. Picturing you in his head as he wanks._ **  
****K = Kink** **(One or more of their kinks)**

_Dom._

_Daddy Kink._

_Spanking._

_Hair pulling._

**  
****L = Location** **(Favourite places to do the do)**

_Bedroom, all the rooms in yours/his house, locker room, and the hotel room._

**M = Motivation** **(What turns them on, gets them going)**

_You calling him daddy or being a tease._

**N = NO** **(Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

_Threesomes, bodily waste exchange, and anything that makes you uncomfortable or hurts you._

**O = Oral** **(Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

_Both, he enjoys giving and enjoys receiving._

_Aj is a pro with his tongue, you never go unsatisfied when he gives you oral. He loves it when you give him a blow job._

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

_He can be slow and sensual and fast and rough. He is only fast and rough when he is angry or jealous._ **  
Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

_He loves them._

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

_He will try anything with you._

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

_He could go all night long…_

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

_Nope, no toys. He doesn’t use them on you. Though he does watch you use them on yourself. Sometimes he gets jealous._ **  
****U = Unfair** **(how much they like to tease)**

_He’s the king of teasing._

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

_Aj is a very loud moaner and screamer._

**W = Wild Card** **(Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

\- _Aj held your hand as the needle come in contact with your skin, on the other hand, he wasn’t holding, you quickly scrunched your face. Let out a tiny whimper._

\- _“it’s okay baby, it’s nearly over.” Aj cooed, rubbing soothing circles on the back of your hand with the pad of his thumb._

\- _A few more minutes of the needling pressing into your skin, it was finally done._

\- _You quickly took a look at your finger where the tattoo artist tattooed it on. Smiling happily at it will Aj looked at it too._

\- _“Now we have[matching tattoos](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com.au%2Fpin%2F290552613449319147%2F&t=Y2MyZGQwNzEwZTRmMzc1ZjBiNGEzYzVmYWUzMTljZWFhNjQyY2RmYSxTeDQ2U3JDbA%3D%3D&b=t%3A9zMGYFFHQeigdtRDLYWbxA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fsweetenerrollins.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F180465855182%2Fnsfwalphabet-ajstyles&m=1).” You beamed, smiling up at him, while he smiled at you._

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

_6 or 7 inches._ **  
****Y = Yearning** **(How high is their sex drive?)**

_It is very high._

**Z = ZZZ** **(… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

_He’ll drift off to sleep once you have fallen to sleep. Holding you close to his side, as he smirks proudly at you._


End file.
